The Fox and the Fairies
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: A simple change can make waves. One decision a thousand possibilities. Watch as one such event changes a boy's life. For better or worse only time will tell.


**Chapter I**

 **Greetings to all, it is ZuttoAragi back again with, yes, another new story... sorry, I can't help it. Unlike usual, I am actually doing this story all my own, without the help of anyone else. I know, shocking. At any rate, the story is, as I'm sure most of you can tell, a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail. Though it also includes a few other series that will be shown later. Now the set up is rather similar to Destined Dynasty, but that story didn't quite turn out the way I wanted in some aspects, plus I have had a few ideas that would improve matters somewhat, I think. As with all my other stories it is a harem story, but I will try and limit the harem just a bit. Try being the operative word there. The main character is, as expected, Naruto. At any rate, nothing else to say so I hope everyone enjoys the story, be sure to leave a review if you do, if you don't, or if you are confused or unsure on anything. So, on with the story then, shall we?**

* * *

On the edges of a large village, three figures, two adults and one child, lay in a clearing that used to be a forest.

One was a man with spiky, dark blonde hair and blue eyes who was wearing a black shirt and matching pants, dark green flak jacket, bands around his forearms and a white, short-sleeved jacket with red flames on the bottom and sleeves, text on the back reading "Fourth Hokage" going down the middle.

The other adult was a young woman with fair skin, violet eyes and long, fiery red hair with strands framing both sides of her face and a black clip that parted it to the left and was wearing a high-collared, white, sleeveless blouse under a loose-fitting green dress.

Between them lay a baby wrapped in a blanket with spiky, bright blonde hair, brilliant blue eyes and three whisker-marks down the sides of his face.

However, this was not the scene of a happy family. The man and the woman lay dead, holding the baby, their bodies cold, each with a giant hole in the chest.

The baby boy wailed loudly, not understanding the scene that surround him as several figures walked up to him.

"That boy…" one of the figures stated.

"Yes…" an old man in combat armor remarked. "He is their son, Naruto Uzumaki."

"What will we do with him?"

The man took a moment of thought and then sighed.

* * *

The boy, Naruto, was placed in an orphanage under the care of the village, the Village Hidden in the Leaves. However, the workers and patrons alike hated the child.

He was left mostly on his own, ignored and neglected by the staff, given just enough food that the authorities could not charge them.

As time went on, the other children of the orphanage adopted the attitudes of the adults and were cruel to the boy. Calling him the same names they did, Monster, Demon, Blight, and many others.

Eventually, when he reached the age of four, the orphanage kicked him out, as the law provided them with the power to remove children from their own care at that age. At that age, most children were to be adopted, but Naruto was not like the others, as he was made painfully aware.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this!?" an old man with receding, greying hair, a small goatee, and dark brown eyes wearing red and white robes accompanied with a matching, wide-brimmed hat shouted as he stood in the orphanage.

"Wh – what do you mean… Lord Hokage…?" the caretaker, an elderly woman, asked in feigned confusion.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm referring to!" the old man, Hiruzen Sarutobi, argued. "Where is Naruto Uzumaki?!"

"W – well, you see –"

"Do not lie to me. It has been more than a month since I last saw him. I will no longer accept your falsehoods of him being in that abhorrent detention room of yours! Where. Is. He."

The woman clenched her fists and then retaliated, "I got rid of that vermin!"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse to have that demon in my orphanage any longer! Just having it here for those four years has brought shame and curses down upon it!"

Hiruzen sighed heavily and then turned to the side. "Cat. Weasel. Find him."

Two figures wearing black clothing with dark grey armor overtop appeared and kneeled.

"Yes, sir," the two answered in unison before vanishing.

Hiruzen then turned to the woman. "For your sakes, all of you, I hope the boy is still alive. If not, our village will perish."

As the old man left, the caretaker and the others of the orphanage expressed silent anger.

* * *

Shortly later, Hiruzen stood with the two masked figures as they watched Naruto sit in a small box in an alleyway.

Hiruzen sighed heavily and then turned to the first figure, a young man with long black hair tied in a ponytail, his face covered by a porcelain mask resembling a weasel. "Weasel, return. I will handle it from here."

Weasel turned and bowed before vanishing in a burst of smoke.

Hiruzen then turned to the second figure, a young woman with waist-length purple hair, her face covered by a porcelain mask resembling a cat. "Cat, I want you to keep an eye on the boy. When you are needed I will call you for a mission. Until then, keep watch over him and keep any brash onlookers away from him."

She bowed before he turned and walked away. She then turned back to watch the boy silently.

* * *

Naruto was confused, sad, and scared all in one that the orphanage had kicked him out like it did. He did not know why the people hated him and glared at him like they did, and they still called him a monster, and he did not know why. However, he did learn a few skills after they abandoned him.

Naruto spent most of his time after being kicked out just trying to find some form of shelter and sustenance. A cardboard box under a streetlamp, a few old scraps of food in a waste basket. These items were his analogues for shelter and food. He found acquiring even these base items was a mile-high task.

The few times he was able to find a few moldy bits of food or a sopping box in the rain, the ex-owners of said objects would immediately force him to leave, shouting "Monster!" as they did.

To Naruto's minute pleasure, that was the worst he ever received. Angry or cold stares. Ignoring the fact that he existed or dispassionate loathing. That all changed, however, on the day he had come to learn was his birthday, the Tenth of Frostfall.

He did not know why, but on that day, whatever inhibitions held the people back from trying to inflict physical harm on him broke, and he found himself running like mad through the streets of the village, with a mob of enraged villagers chasing him. He ran, simply hoping to make his way to safety, a safety which had never shown itself, until he found a small stand in the middle of the village. He couldn't read and thus didn't know what it said, but it smelled good and so he could only stop momentarily to enjoy it, until he noticed a pair of familiar legs on one of the stools, the Hokage. He acquired a mildly hopeful expression when he saw this.

He bolted for the stand and clamored up on one of the seats.

* * *

Hiruzen was at his favorite ramen stand, one owned by Teuchi Ichiraku and his young daughter Ayame. He was busily slurping up the ramen in his dish, trying to decipher what the ruckus all over the city was, when he noticed something, or rather, someone, attempting to climb the stool. To his shock, confusion, and dismay, it was Naruto.

He somehow looked even smaller than he had almost a year ago when he last saw the boy, shriveled and malnourished.

The boy looked up at the old man with pleading eyes. "Please Gramps! Help!"

Hiruzen did not know what the problem was but had learned that Naruto was not one to shout so frantically unless he was truly in trouble. Putting on his best façade of calmness, despite how his insides were churning with fear and anger, he nodded with a light smile and patted the seat next to him then signaled Teuchi.

An older man with grey hair and wearing the uniform of a ramen chef stepped out, a young girl next to him. "So, want seconds Lord Hokage?"

Hiruzen shook his head. "No. Actually I want a bowl for my friend here."

Teuchi glanced at Naruto in recognition.

Naruto bent down and tried to curl up as small as he could, expecting the usual angry glares or mean words.

Instead, Teuchi just smiled and answered, "So what'll it be?"

Naruto was so caught off guard by the total lack of bitterness he had no idea what to say, simply sitting there with a confused, dead-eyed stare.

That few seconds in and of itself gave Hiruzen an idea of what was happening, and he was not happy about it. After Naruto spent a couple more seconds dumbfounded, Hiruzen just chuckled and ordered for him. "Miso ramen with grilled pork and fishcakes."

Teuchi nodded with a smile and turned around to prepare the dish.

Hiruzen turned back to Naruto and asked, "So, what is it you needed Naruto?"

Naruto did not respond for a moment but then broke out of his shock and turned to the old man in confusion. "Uhm… what?"

Hiruzen frowned and then pressed. "I asked what it is you needed."

Naruto nodded and attempted to find the words to speak. "Well… I… I'm being chased…"

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "By who?"

Naruto flailed and threw his arms in frantic frustration. "I don't know! They just started chasing me, trying to hurt me! I… I… I'm… so scared… I don't have anywhere to hide… and… and…" Naruto's voice began to fall as his words turned to tears.

Hiruzen sighed heavily, in both frustration and solemnity. He reached over and lightly rubbed his hand over Naruto's head, noting the heavy flinch when he did so. He smiled warmly at the boy. "It's alright Naruto. Tell me what your troubles are."

Naruto began to speak when Teuchi approached.

"Here ya go! One order of miso ramen ready to go!" He placed the dish down in front of Naruto.

The boy studied it suspiciously and fearfully. Despite all of the anger he had received, a few people had been nice to him. Unfortunately those people had all been liars, who had tried to kill or poison Naruto. So he was intimately familiar with dangerous food.

After watching Naruto sit for several seconds, Hiruzen chuckled and grabbed a pair of chopsticks before eating some of the ramen before turning to Naruto. "Don't worry Naruto, Teuchi would never hurt you."

Naruto looked to the old man curiously then to Teuchi.

Teuchi just smiled happily. "After all, I wouldn't do well to turn away a customer. It doesn't matter who you are, if you have an empty stomach and some ryo, I'll give you ramen."

Naruto's eyes suddenly began to widen before tears began to collect on the edges.

Hiruzen gripped his chopsticks tightly, attempting to not let Naruto see his anger, knowing children often find ways to blame themselves for problems.

Teuchi just chuckled. "Come on now, quit cryin' and eat. The food'll get cold."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and clumsily used a set of chopsticks to get a portion of the noodles out. After slurping down the bite he froze and his eyes widened. He then smiled a mile-wide grin at Teuchi. "This stuff's great, Mister!" He then slapped a worried hand over his mouth.

"Don't worry Naruto, you've got nothing to worry about, so just eat," Hiruzen reassured him.

Naruto nodded tentatively and began to scarf down the noodles.

* * *

It was very slow for Naruto to eat his meal, partly due to him not being dexterous enough to use the chopsticks very well, and partly due to his guard never being let down while he ate.

Hiruzen sighed yet again. Children should not feel so guarded while they ate. Or did anything for that matter.

After finishing his meal Naruto looked up at Teuchi weakly. "I… I have nothing to…"

"Nah, don't sweat it!" Teuchi remarked jovially. "All first time customers eat free. Which means, you better order as much as you can possibly eat, because you won't pay for a bit of it."

Naruto's eyes yet again widened.

Needless to say, Hiruzen, Teuchi and Naruto spent a good part of the night merely sitting there as the latter ate, and ate, and ate.

* * *

On the rooftops above the small stand, Cat sat calmly as she watched the boy eat. Under her mask, her eyes narrowed as she saw a group of people approaching. Raising a hand, she curled two of her fingers into a half hand-sign.

After a moment, the encroaching crowd turned and made their way down a different path.

* * *

It was early the next morning, and Teuchi had decided to let Naruto momentarily stay inside his little cottage, whilst Hiruzen was busy in his office. He was making out special documents and orders for the young boy. Not for him to be followed, but to be followed about him.

Naruto had told Hiruzen what people had said about and done to him. Calling him a monster, stopping just short of attacking him, chasing him all that night. So, he came up with a two-part solution to the problem. The first part was direct. Naruto was to be provided a home to stay in, some form of shedding, apartment or house. Second, Naruto was to be guarded. He would have a guard in the shadows around him at all times. Composed of ANBU. That way, whenever things did go too far there were skilled ninja at the ready to deal with the situation properly.

* * *

Unfortunately for Hiruzen, getting those mandates into practice was proving harder than the old Hokage had expected. Partly because of the council, which was composed of clan heads and certain civilians elected to the position. But also because of his direct "advisors". He used that term loosely because, even though Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura made up his direct advisory board, all three of them combined had almost as much influence as he did within the village's laws. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, he was not ever sure with his scarred ex-teammate, Danzo had not opposed Hiruzen's ideas. And it was not until after agreeing that Hiruzen stipulated that he, and he alone, would elect the ANBU to guard Naruto.

The Third Hokage, also once known as the Legendary Professor, was able to tell by the conniving man's reactions that he was not so approving of that part. Although having agreed to it Danzo could do little else after that.

* * *

Hiruzen had managed to get both mandates passed by a slight majority vote, again partly thanks to someone he had not expected. Although not in the perfect ways he had hoped for.

Naruto had been given a small dingy apartment in the Leaf Village's red-light district. The lowest income, and lowest safety rated, section of the village. The apartment itself was nothing spectacular, and, had it been a normal tenant, they would have refused immediately.

Though, to Hiruzen's surprise and dismay, Naruto seemed overjoyed at the new steading. The fact that a rundown apartment with peeling paint, no furniture and no hot water was enough of a step up for Naruto to warrant celebration was sickening to the old man.

As to the second part of the mandate, Hiruzen had managed to get the choice of ANBU left up to his own decision, but was forced to leave the scheduling of said guard to the council. The ones Hiruzen trusted most with the task, Weasel, Dog, and Cat, were given an almost insignificant amount of time to watch over Naruto. Weasel and Cat were actually forced to restrain Dog when he nearly lost it upon hearing of the new mandates.

Though Hiruzen had managed to talk him down to accepting the mere fact of being able to watch over Naruto, regardless of how scant.

* * *

Naruto had found great pleasure in his new home. While it was true it had only two shoddy chairs and a wide tray for dining, a small pallet with a ratty blanket and no pillow for sleeping, peeling wallpaper, barely functioning appliances, and a shower and sink that spewed out cold, dingy water, to Naruto, it was a place he could finally call home. He had been given a key thanks to Hiruzen and was even told he would receive a stipend, small monthly payments, to help him live off of. The old man had also told him that this money would continue until he either turned eighteen or until he became a ninja.

The powerful hug Naruto offered in return for these few services, though he did not tell Naruto of his guard, gave Hiruzen just as much pleasure as it did pain. He had decided to focus on the happiness instead.

* * *

After receiving his first payment, Naruto's first course of action was to try and acquire clothing.

He found, however, that would be just as hard as always. The first payment he had received was stolen by several adults, until a man with a dog mask and gravity-defying hair beat the adults senseless and returned Naruto's money to him. Even then it got harder.

Most of the shops in town kicked him out, some doing so literally. And those that did not would either sell him only the worst products they had to offer, extreme markups, or sometimes both.

Naruto had managed to buy a few outfits, expensive as they may have been. These included an orange hoodie with short blue sleeves, a white shirt with an orange flame symbol on it, a black shirt with the same symbol on it and a navy-blue shirt with a swirl pattern on it along with several pairs of shorts, green, blue and grey. He did not know why but the navy blue shirt was his favorite.

Finding food was also another issue since he could not find any food he could afford that was not rotten. He had managed to find a few pieces of mostly edible food that had extreme markups. He had also attempted to buy some furniture but most of it cost him an entire month's payment. So he kept what furniture he had and returned to his house.

Naruto found very little reason to leave his apartment most days, and for good reason. None of the other children could or would play with him, aside from a boy with a pineapple on his head and one who was fat, and nearly killed Naruto for saying so.

* * *

Aside from venturing outside once in a while for supplies and to play on his own, Naruto rarely left his house, mainly because his life was endanger every time he did.

However, that all changed the day of his sixth birthday.

* * *

Five, soon to be six, year old Naruto wandered through the dimly lit morning streets of the Leaf's red-light district.

Running through the empty streets, the only time when he could due to the citizens, he made his way towards a small restaurant.

As he approached the front door, he looked inside.

Grinning he said, "Cool, no one's home."

Rather than attempt to break in, Naruto made his way around back.

* * *

Looking around he sought out his target. Upon discovering it he exclaimed, "Jackpot!"

His target, a large, dirty, old food filled trash can.

With his small body he moved over to the can and attempted to ascend it. After a series of unsuccessful hops he finally managed to grab ahold of the can's handle. "Yes!" he said proudly as he attempted to pull himself up. Sadly his strength was very little, so the only result he achieved was the can tipping and rocking before falling over with a loud crash.

"Shit!" he cursed as he began collecting what scraps he could.

The alley becoming filled with light confirmed his worst fear.

Standing at the back door was the rather plump store owner, bat in hand and a scowl on his face.

* * *

Naruto slumped to the ground in a mess as the man walked away. "Damned demon, that'll teach you."

Naruto sat for several seconds before looking around and releasing a heavy, pained sigh. "Gotta go home. They'll be out in force today."

Standing on shaky legs, he clumsily made his way home. ' _Why? Why are they always hitting me? What did I ever do to them?_ '

Unbeknownst to him, a shadow watched from the rooftop, following his every move.

* * *

Naruto eventually made his way home before he closed and locked the door. He then sighed. "Well, I should at least be safe now."

A loud grumble caused him to frown. "Stupid trash can. Why did it have to go and fall over like that?"

Flopping himself onto his bed, he curled up and looked up into the sky. ' _Well, all I need to do is wait here until morning. Then they'll all go back to normal._ ' Assuring himself of that fact he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He was awakened sharply by loud banging at his door. He turned slowly as his drowsiness wore off and he registered what was happening.

The door shook as the angry fists of the people outside slammed into it. They all shouted variations on the same idea.

"Come out demon!"

"Get your ass out here you demon brat!"

"Come on trash! We need to throw you out like the rest!"

Naruto curled himself up in a vain hope of defense. ' _Why? I thought I was safe in here._ '

The banging continued.

' _They never bothered me before._ '

The wall began to creak as the door was hit further with more force.

"Why won't they just go away?" Naruto's small voice asked to no one as a tear rolled down his face. His eyes shot wide and he straightened up as the door slammed open, the angry and drunk faces of the people pouring in.

Naruto acted quickly the only way he knew how. He opened the window and jumped out.

Hands reached and clawed out the window as he hit the fire escape and ran down the stairs quickly descending them.

"The demon's on the streets!"

"Let's go after him!"

The group clumsily made their way out the door, making sure to leave a path of destruction in their wake.

* * *

Naruto ran down the village roads, desperately trying to escape the pursuing mob.

He turned back and shrieked, the group having grown larger since he started running.

Desperate, he turned and ran down an alleyway that was nearby.

His breath hitched as he saw its end, a large stone wall that he had neither the strength nor skill to overcome.

He turned slowly and fearfully as he saw the pursuing mob of villagers and shinobi, most panting and some smirking. Two chunin stepped forward. They each had jet black hair and matching eyes with a red and white fan on their shoulders.

One of them grabbed Naruto by the arm and hoisted him up, the boy squirming and shrieking in fear and desperation.

"That's enough of this," a voice interceded from above before Cat leapt down to the group.

The first of the Chunin sneered in drunken derision. "The hell do you want…?"

"Release the boy, immediately," Cat demanded.

The man shook Naruto and snarled, "This thing's a demon, not just some boy."

"You will release him," she reiterated before placing a hand on the hilt of her blade, "or I will force you to."

"Why don't you just stuf –" the man started to rebut before Cat instantly appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut hard enough to send him flying into the group behind him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" one of the mob shouted in slurred tones.

"My job. Now leave and break up this foolish mob," Cat retorted.

The others of the mob began to growl and murmur before Weasel and Dog jumped down as well in front of the mob.

Dog's fingers tensed before Weasel put a hand on his shoulder.

Weasel raised a half-sign before ordering calmly, "All of you, disperse. You've done enough as it is."

The crowd's shouts and murmurs died down swiftly before its members dispersed and walked away.

Dog sighed and then turned to look at Naruto. "Guess he passed out."

"Not surprising," Cat added, "considering what just happened."

Dog's fingers curled angrily before Cat put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head.

"You two go and report to the Hokage. I'll handle his injuries."

Dog tensed but then sighed. "Itachi, let's go."

Weasel nodded before he and Dog vanished.

Cat sighed and then looked down at the unconscious boy.

* * *

Naruto grumbled before waking up and realizing he was sitting up against a tree. He looked around groggily before seeing a figure knelt next to him, tinkering with something. Presuming it to be one of the mob, he gulped and grabbed a rock with his small hand and stood slowly before stumbling over to the crouched figure.

"You know, it's not nice to try and attack someone who just dressed your wounds," Cat rebuked before standing and turned around.

Naruto blinked in thought as he saw her without her mask, her dark brown eyes reflecting the overhead moonlight as her full lips, dressed with bright red lipstick, sat evenly.

"Are you hurt?" she asked plainly.

Naruto sat in silence before flinching and then looking over his body. "U – uh… I, uh… no…"

"Good," she answered before the small medical kit behind her vanished in a burst of smoke. She then glanced to the side as Naruto looked at her uncertainly. "Is something wrong?"

"You're… Cat… right?" he asked timidly.

She raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "Yes."

He frowned in thought. "But that's… not your real name, is it? That's a weird name to have."

She raised an eyebrow again and then smiled slightly. "Yes, I suppose it is. My real name is Yugao. Yugao Uzuki."

"Yugao… Uzuki." He then looked to the side and muttered, "U – uh… thank you…"

Yugao blinked and then smiled with a nod. "Of course. Now, you should head home," she recommended before putting her mask back on and turning to leave. However, she stopped when she felt a tug on her pantleg. She looked down and saw Naruto, an uncomfortable expression adorning his face, grabbing a small tuft of her pants. "Is something wrong?"

"I… don't know how to get home from here…" he muttered in mild embarrassment before looking up at her tremulously. "P – plus… those people might come back…"

Yugao furrowed her brow in thought before sighing. "Okay, I'll take you back."

* * *

Hiruzen was busy with his usual paperwork in the morning when a familiar face popped into his room in a burst of smoke.

Yugao looked at the old Hokage with a stern expression.

Hiruzen got the meaning instantly and waved his hand, the ANBU in the room appearing from the shadows and then disappearing in bursts of smoke. Hiruzen pulled out his smoke pipe, knowing what would come, but feigned ignorance for the sake of information. "So, what brings you to my office so early in the morning, Yugao?"

"I have something I would like to speak with you about, Lord Hokage."

Hiruzen nodded. "Of course. What is it?"

"Late last night, Naruto was attacked by another mob of civilians."

Hiruzen sighed heavily. "I assume you kept him safe?"

Yugao nodded but then frowned slightly. "Yes, but if it had been any ANBU but me or Kakashi on that watch, I doubt that watch, I doubt they would have intervened."

"Oh? And what exactly are you trying to suggest, Yugao?"

Yugao furrowed her brow in thought and then sighed. "Lord Hokage, I assume you know that Lady Kushina was my sensei while I was a Genin, correct?"

Hiruzen nodded.

"It was because of her tutelage that I reached where I am now. I had always wanted to repay her for this, but now such an act is an impossibility. However, I can't accept just standing by while her son is neglected and abused by the village."

Hiruzen merely sat silently as she continued, his expression unwavering.

"I don't want to ask for much, Lord Hokage, just that I be given enough time and leeway to train him. Just enough that he can at least defend himself and escape properly if the need arises."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes in thought. "And you wish to do this out of debt to Kushina?"

Yugao remained silent for a moment before shaking her head. "No, that is not the sole reason. One idea she also drilled into my head, one she obtained from Lord Fourth, was that if you have the power to intervene positively in a situation, then you should."

Hiruzen sat silently, staring at Yugao. After a moment he sighed. "Very well. I will allow you to train Naruto. I will ensure that your mission load is slightly reduced to give you ample time, but that does not mean you can slack on your duties entirely."

Yugao, attempting to hide the small smile she sported, nodded before disappearing.

Hiruzen sighed before glancing to the side at a row of photographs near the ceiling. ' _Hm… perhaps there's hope for him yet, Minato._ '

* * *

Naruto lay silently in his "bed" sleeping when he heard knock at his door. The sound itself jolted him awake. He sat up suspiciously and gulped.

"It's Yugao," the purple-haired ANBU announced through the door.

Naruto frowned incredulously before going over and cracking open the door, seeing Yugao standing in the entryway with a small smile, adorned in a red tank top with a Leaf symbol over her chest, slightly distorted from her moderate bust, as well as dark blue cargo shorts and black sandals.

Naruto blinked in thought and then raised an eyebrow. "Why did you come through the door?"

Yugao raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "I wanted to make sure you knew I wasn't a threat."

Naruto frowned in thought. "Is that why you're dressed so weird?"

Yugao twitched an eyebrow. ' _W – weird…? These are just civilian clothes…_ ' "U – uh… yes, I suppose you could say."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay… erm, why are you here…?"

Yugao knelt down to his perspective. "I want to ask you something. It's very important, okay?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"What would you say if I could teach you how to be a shinobi?"

Naruto's eyes widened in excitement before he flinched and his expression darkened. "I – I… yeah… that'd be cool…"

Yugao raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

The young boy looked up at her unsurely. "… Why…? Everyone hates me."

Yugao frowned slightly before smiling. "Well I don't. And even though it's part of my job to watch over you, I can't always be there to help. So, you should learn to fight for yourself a bit. And I think can teach you how to do that, at least a little bit."

Naruto stared at the woman unsurely for a moment before a smile crept onto his features. "Do… do you really mean it…?"

Yugao nodded with a smile. "Of course. Now, how about you let me come in and help you –"

"No!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed.

Yugao raised an eyebrow but then pushed the door open. Her eyes widened as Naruto moved to the side and slumped to the floor, showing the state of his sad little room, which had been entirely destroyed by the mad villagers. Yugao tensed a fist and then sighed before turning to Naruto with an apologetic smile. "I suppose we should clean this up first."

"H – huh…?" he muttered in confusion.

"You can't train that well if you're to come home to a place like this."

Naruto's eyes widened before he grinned brightly. "Thank you!" he shouted as he jumped over to the woman and hugged her tightly.

Yugao furrowed her brow as he hugged her leg, his body hitting with little impact, far less than a child his age should.

* * *

Yugao then spent just shy of an hour helping Naruto clean up and repair his small apartment. She was rather dismayed at the lack of proper food, and that what he did have was less than healthy. "Naruto, where did you get this food?"

Naruto glanced up at her curiously as he stuffed his shirts into a drawer. "Oh… it's all the vegetable man will give me. The rest of his stuff is too much."

Yugao narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Right… okay, I think this gets everything back in order. For now, let's head out to the training ground."

"Wait, a real training ground?" he asked curiously.

Yugao nodded. "Of course." With a smirk that was slightly playful, she responded, "I couldn't take you to a fake one, now could I?"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

Yugao sighed and then waved a hand. "Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go."

Naruto nodded and followed behind the purplette, turning back momentarily to lock his door, before she led him to one of the many training grounds dotting the village.

* * *

As they approached the training ground, the blonde stopped in his tracks and looked around cautiously.

Yugao stopped several paces ahead of him but merely watched as he looked around.

Young as he was, Naruto was no fool. Feigned kindness had tricked him many times before, the shock and suddenness of the situation preventing him from having been more cautious. He spent several seconds trying to find the signs of traps.

Yugao was surprised by Naruto's extreme caution and slightly concerned that it was so intense. She was also surprised with the amount of time he spent looking for traps, the blonde eventually deciding that there either were not any or he could not find them.

"So, ready?" Yugao asked, bringing the blonde out of his thoughts.

After a moment to catch up mentally he nodded. "So… are we going to begin now?"

Yugao turned to face him and shook her head. "Not just yet. I want to get a rough baseline on where your existing knowledge lies so that I know where to begin from."

Naruto nodded as he followed Yugao into the training ground and then plopped down on the ground seiza style.

Yugao also nodded and asked her first question. "What do shinobi do?"

"They kill and steal," Naruto answered succinctly.

Yugao shook her head. "Not too far off, but the best answer would be that a shinobi does whatever he or she is ordered to do."

Naruto frowned in thought. "But what if it's a dumb order?"

Yugao chuckled lightly. "Well then that's up to the discretion of the individual. Now, what is a shinobi's main way to fight?"

Naruto grinned and answered, "Ninjutsu."

Yugao nodded. "You're close. The best answer would be chakra. The fuel behind ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu."

Naruto nodded in recognition.

"Do you know what charka is?"

"Catra?"

Yugao sighed lightly. "This is going to take longer than I thought, isn't it?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Yugao muttered before she sighed and began to explain chakra. "Chakra is the energy that flows through the body of every living thing. It is also the source of energy for the different techniques used by ninja. It is not a standalone entity however. It is composed of two other forms of energy. The first is physical energy, ki. The energy used to power, move and feed the body. It is the energy that is used in your body's metabolic processes." Yugao paused to look at Naruto curiously. While his expression showed he wasn't understanding everything, Naruto was grasping the overall concepts which she could expand on later. Nodding to herself, she continued. "The other is spiritual energy, mana. This is the energy that supposedly makes up your soul and your mind. When these two forms of energy, ki and mana, combine, they form chakra. Now, before we go further, you will need to find your chakra."

Naruto blinked and then tilted his head in confusion. "How?"

"You are close already. Sitting as you are, close your eyes and imagine the chakra network in your mind."

"Chakra… what?"

"Hhaa, chakra network. It is a network that runs through your body transporting chakra to all parts of your body. It is intertwined with each and every part of your body, down to the individual cells. While there is no defined shape for it, it can be best visualized as starting in the center of your abdomen, before spiraling out and expanding outward into vessels that reach the furthest parts of your body. Head, fingers, toes, and everything in between, before circling back to the spiral and moving back to the center where everything starts over. Close your eyes and imagine that network in your mind as it fills and flows through your body."

Naruto was slightly overcome by the information but did as he was told, closing his eyes and imagining the chakra network flowing through his body.

Yugao watched carefully.

Naruto sat for several seconds before he was suddenly overcome by a sensation of being warm, light, and full of energy.

"I see you've found it," Yugao said simply. "Now, let the feeling subside."

Naruto quietly did so, feeling the heat and energy dissipate to the point where he felt normal again.

"Do it again."

"Ack! What?!" Naruto was confused.

"You will do it again. Before I begin training you in anything else you will need to learn how to access your chakra to the point where it requires no concentration at all. I will continue to hone that until you can do so without any thought in a strenuous situation."

Naruto groaned in frustration.

Yugao narrowed her eyes dangerously.

Naruto curled back in fear and nodded hurriedly, performing the act again.

* * *

Naruto and Yugao sat in the field for several hours as Naruto continuously accessed his chakra, before letting it die down until he could no longer feel it, and then pulled it out again.

They continued this until the sun was high in the sky, noon.

"That's enough."

Naruto sighed as he released his chakra again. "I think I'm getting better."

Yugao nodded before grabbing a basket of food she had brought to the area beforehand. "You are. But it is unwise to think of yourself as a great shinobi, otherwise you are likely to make more mistakes than normal."

Naruto ignored every word she said as he stood over the basket drooling.

Yugao could have sworn that, had Naruto had a tail, it would be wagging. She patted the spot next to her and she and Naruto ate their meal for the day.

* * *

After finishing they resumed their training, Naruto continuing to access his chakra for a few more hours.

Eventually Yugao put up a hand. "That's enough, I'd say you have probably improved enough to move on."

Naruto grinned happily.

"I'll start with the basics of chakra control."

"Chakra control?"

"Yes. It's as simple as it sounds. It means to manipulate the flow of chakra in your body for your own purposes. There are advanced skills for chakra control but for now we will focus on the basics." She then picked a leaf from the ground. "The simplest method is to try and get objects to stick to your body with only chakra."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

Yugao pressed the leaf against her forehead. "Using only your chakra, you need to try and get this leaf to stay. If you use too much it'll fly off, and if you don't use enough it will simply fall."

Naruto looked around and grabbed a leaf as well.

"It's best if you stand as well."

Naruto nodded and stood up before pressing the leaf to his head before letting go. It immediately fell.

"Remember what I told you about feeling your chakra?"

Naruto nodded.

"Imagine the chakra flowing through your body, specifically to your forehead, and reaching out to grasp the leaf."

Naruto furrowed his brow in thought and then nodded. He pressed the leaf against his forehead and imagined as told.

Yugao watched curiously before the leaf flew off violently.

Naruto tried again, garnering the same result. He tried again and again, the result repeating itself continuously.

"You're using too much chakra," Yugao explained. "Try to reel in the amount you're using."

Naruto furrowed his brow but placed the leaf on his forehead once more. He tried to pull back how much chakra he used, but still resulted in the leaf being shot off.

Yugao sighed and raised a hand. "That's enough for today. Come back here tomorrow and we'll continue."

Naruto nodded in understanding before standing and looking at the leaf in annoyance.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto awoke early and was about to prepare his usual breakfast when he heard a knock at the door.

He opened it to see Yugao standing with a bag in her hand.

As she stepped in while he took the bag, she frowned in disgust. ' _Even after cleaning it up this place isn't acceptable for a rat._ '

Naruto examined the contents of the bag happily, seeing that it was filled with good selections of vegetables and meats for meals. "So, how do I cook this stuff?"

Yugao nodded and pointed to the stove. "That'll be part of today's lesson."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You can cook?"

Yugao nodded in return. "Naturally. I may be an ANBU but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy a good meal. Plus it helps on missions to eat something that isn't rather bland rations."

Naruto grinned at the idea.

* * *

Yugao proceeded to teach Naruto how to prepare various dishes, starting with a good breakfast of skillet cooked beef in olive oil and mixed vegetables with store-bought seasoning. Naruto ate the simple breakfast with glee, happy at eating something that was not rotten or past expiration.

Yugao sighed as she looked in the fridge once more to confirm what she had seen before, most of it was barely edible. A fact that was not helped by the fact that the fridge itself was not very powerful. She then turned to Naruto and sat at his simple table. "After you're finished with that we will go to the training grounds. Unfortunately Team Six has returned from their mission, so their training ground is unavailable. However there is currently no active Team Seven, so we should be able to use that training area."

Naruto nodded as he ate his food. "Founf foob. PHHHOOOGGGHHH!" Naruto spat as Yugao wacked him in the back of the neck.

"No talking with your mouth full," Yugao chided in an almost motherly tone.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. "Yes, Sensei."

Yugao blinked in thought. "Sensei?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. You're teaching me how to be a ninja, so that means you're my sensei, doesn't it?"

Yugao folded her arms in thought. "I suppose in an abstract sense it does."

Naruto nodded and returned to his meal.

As Yugao waited, she looked around at the sorry state of his house and narrowed her eyes as thoughts ruminated in her mind.

* * *

After Naruto finished his breakfast, Naruto and Yugao made their way to Training Ground Seven. Early enough that despite the time they spent that morning, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon.

Naruto looked around amazed, it was much more diverse than Training Ground Six. It had a forest on one side, a field covering the other half along with a grassless spot and a wide river running down the middle through both the plain and forest sections.

"Are you ready?" Yugao asked.

Naruto nodded.

"Then I suppose we'll begin where we left off. Try sticking the leaf to your forehead."

Naruto nodded with a light sigh as he picked up a leaf and pressed it against his forehead, focusing in on the spot deeply.

* * *

Naruto spent several hours attempting to master the technique but constantly failed at the task over and over.

As the leaf flew off yet again, this time shredding to pieces, Yugao sighed in exasperation.

Naruto growled angrily. "Dammit! Why isn't this working!?"

Yugao lightly chopped him atop the head. "Watch your mouth."

Naruto rubbed his head in pain. "I'm sorry Sensei…"

Yugao folded her arms in thought. After a moment she formed her hands into a sign.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the sign, the index and middle fingers of both hands extended with the others curled and the fingers crossed perpendicularly, was one he had never seen before.

A copy of Yugao suddenly appeared in a burst of smoke.

Naruto tilted his head. "Is that Clone Jutsu?"

Yugao raised an eyebrow. "No. This is the Shadow Clone Jutsu, a more advanced, and more exhausting, version. I might teach it to you some time. For now, my Clone will stay here and watch over your training. I have something to take care of."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but nodded as the real Yugao vanished in a burst of smoke, leaving only the Shadow Clone behind with him.

* * *

Sometime later, with the sun high in the sky, Naruto sat in the training ground, exhausted and frustrated. "Man… this isn't working!"

Yugao's Clone raised both eyebrows as she heard Naruto's stomach growl. With a sigh she muttered, "The original took all the food with her. Stay here, I'll go and get it." The Clone vanished, leaving Naruto on his own.

Naruto sighed and proceeded to look around the training ground in curiosity. He was captivated by the variety of ecosystems crammed into the small area. As he watched several fish swim past in the nearby stream he heard unusual sounds from nearby. Curious, he went to investigate.

Once he reached the edge of the training ground, he saw several figures standing nearby.

Three of the figures were boys of rather bland appearance.

The fourth, however, was a young girl with dark blue hair in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin-length strands framing her face as well as white irises with a hint of lavender and was wearing a simple beige kimono.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he watched the group.

The first boy sneered at the girl. "Stupid girl! You should just go back to your stupid compound!"

The girl stepped back in fear. "I – I'm sorry… I just got lost…"

"Well then you picked a bad time to get lost," the second boy chided.

"You shoulda stayed home!" the third boy shouted as he pushed the girl.

Naruto hissed as the first boy walked towards the girl and immediately charged out from his hiding spot and threw himself at the first boy, knocking him to the ground with his tiny body.

"Wh – what the…!?" the second boy shouted in confusion before he saw Naruto stand up and stand in front of the girl.

"You're that one the grownups hate," the third boy remarked coldly.

Naruto gulped, slightly afraid as he was smaller than the other boys, but tensed. "If you want to hurt her, you'll have to get through me first!"

* * *

Naruto collapsed against a tree, beaten and bruised, after the three boys, also battered, walked away.

The girl looked at Naruto in shock.

Naruto turned to her and smiled weakly. "You alright…?"

Her eyes widened before she ran off.

Naruto sat silently for a moment and then sighed in exhaustion.

"Naruto!" Yugao shouted in worry as she ran up to him. "What happened to you?" she asked frantically.

Naruto groaned as he stood up. "These kids were bullying this girl, so I went to help." With a toothy grin he answered, "I got 'em good!"

Yugao sighed as she knelt down to him. "You've got to be more careful."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why? I won? Besides, I heal quick, see?" He extended a hand out as one of the many scrapes on his skin sizzled and glowed slightly before vanishing.

Yugao's eyes widened subtly. ' _So his body already has access to its healing abilities? He's developing fast._ ' She sighed before standing up. "Naruto, that's enough training chakra for today. I've got a lot I want to teach you, so we can't focus entirely on chakra. But tomorrow we'll be going to visit someone who will help with your chakra control problems."

Naruto raised an eyebrow suspiciously but nodded. "Okay…"

"Okay, we've already lost most of the day but we can start from there. For now, let's switch to strength training. After all, you're going to need a strong body to continue the training."

Naruto nodded in understanding as Yugao began to instruct him on the movements he was to do.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto followed Yugao through the streets of the Leaf in the early morning before any of the villagers would be out.

They eventually made their way to a large compound with a high wall surrounding it and two shinobi standing at the front gate.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he noticed that the two guards had the same white eyes as the girl he had seen before.

The two men nodded to Yugao but sneered at Naruto.

The first guard pointed at Naruto. "You are welcome to enter, but that thing has to stay out here."

Yugao narrowed her eyes.

Naruto silently walked over and sat down next to a tree.

Yugao turned to Naruto in thought and then sighed. She then turned to the two guards. "Touch him and die."

The first man sneered. "So be it."

As Yugao walked inside, two figures exited the gate.

The first was the girl Naruto had encountered before, with her was a man with short, backwards spike brown hair, featureless white eyes, a broad, well-defined nose, and who wore the standard Leaf jonin uniform with a bandana style headband to hide his hair.

The girl stopped as they exited the gate and turned to Naruto.

"Is something wrong, Lady Hinata?" the man asked.

The girl, Hinata, merely looked at Naruto in thought. She then turned to the man. "Uhm… Ko… who is that boy…?"

Ko turned to Naruto in thought. After a moment he looked back at Hinata. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki. Why? Do you know him?"

"Erm… well, I…"

"Oh, and what's with this gathering?" a voice asked evenly.

Ko turned suddenly and bowed. "Lady Hanari."

Hanari, a beautiful woman with long, dark eggplant hair slightly past her waist and long bangs framing her face, white, featureless eyes with a tint of lavender and who wore the traditional clothing, albeit more regal than most, smiled at Ko.

"Lady Hanari, you shouldn't be moving again so soon," Ko warned.

Hanari raised a hand. "It's alright, Ko. I feel fine. Besides, I need to repay a favor to a friend." She then glanced down and noticed Hinata's gaze at Naruto. After a moment of thought she turned to Ko and asked, "Tell me, did you have any plans with my daughter?"

Ko raised an eyebrow and then shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Then you wouldn't mind if I bring her along with me, correct?"

Ko raised his brow in thought but then his widened subtly before he nodded and bowed. "Then I shall return to my duties," he replied before walking back into the compound.

Naruto merely sat against the tree attempting to stick the leaves to his forehead as the others spoke.

Hanari turned to Yugao. "Is that the boy?"

Yugao nodded.

Hinata turned to Hanari curiously. "Mother, who is that boy?"

Hanari looked down at her daughter in thought for a moment before smiling. "Why don't you find out?"

The guards flinched before the first protested, "No! She mustn't go near that thing!"

Hanari turned to him with an overly sweet smile. "Are you going to oppose what I just said?"

The guard froze solid. "N – no ma'am!"

Hinata thought for a moment and then walked over to the blonde.

Naruto looked up from his seated spot as she did.

After a moment of silence the girl turned red. "M – my name is… H – Hinata… Hyuga…"

Naruto raised an eyebrow and then flashed a toothy grin. "Nice to meet'cha! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

 **And that brings the first chapter of Fox and Fairies to an end! Hopefully you all enjoyed the chapter. If you did be sure to post a review. If you are confused or unsure of anything be sure to let me know in a review and I will do what I can to address your concerns. And if you did not like the chapter, go ahead and leave a review to that end if you like, but I would suggest that you instead go off and do something you enjoy instead. Well, until next time, buh-bye!**


End file.
